Tig and Tai 4
by Lion warrior
Summary: As a result of the constant fighting between Tai-Lung and Tigress, Po does something that shocks both felines to the point that they're too surprised, and for Tigress upset, to argue.


Tig and Tai 4

 **Own Nothing.**

* * *

Po was rubbing the corners of his temples, trying to find another plan to denuclearize the situation at the Jade Palace. Tigress and Tai-Lung, brought back from the spirit realm by Po on orders of Oogway, were battling each other neck and neck, and the constant conflict was getting to everyone. Viper asked to meet her parents three times this week, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis faked a mission to get out of the Jade Palace, and Po and Shifu decided to take a week-long 'meditation' period. But they had to come back to the same thing. "Trying to come up with something?"

"I don't see why we can't just move Tai-Lung," Po said to Shifu.

"You know very well that anyone in China wouldn't allow him to stay there. They would be scared stiff."

"And the people here aren't?"

"Yes, but they know you're here and can keep him in control," Master Shifu explained.

"UGH!" groaned the panda.

"It might just be that we have to send Tigress away."

"You know I'm not for that idea," Po replied.

"I know, but we have to find something that will finally stop them," Shifu explained. Po sighed.

"I didn't want to do this, but this idea will definitely stop them for a week or two," Po sighed as he went to the small desk set up in the middle of the Hall of Heroes and started writing a letter.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to a good friend of mine. I'm going to make Tai-Lung and Tigress deliver it with Zeng," Po sighed.

"How is a letter going to stop them? Are you hoping that a wild adventure will happen so they learn that they're not as bad as each other thinks."

"No, I'm going to surprise them. Have them come in here with Monkey. He owes me for leaving them with me last week," Po grunted. Shifu did so and got the simian and the two arguing felines.

"You wanted me, Po?" Tai-Lung asked.

"He called for all of us," Tigress grunted.

"I know, but considering how our missions have gone, I'm pretty sure that I'll be the one not to mess it up."

"Actually," Po quickly said, stopping Tigress from slashing him... again. "I called you all in here to help Zeng deliver a message to my friend in Jing. I need to make sure that the message is delivered safely. Zeng already knows who and where to go." Tai-Lung and Tigress looked at each other with confusion.

"That's it?" Tigress, Tai-Lung, and Monkey stated.

"Yes, that's it," Po said with complete seriousness.

"How is this going to stop them fighting?" Monkey whispered to Po.

"You'll see." He whispered back.

"I know that you don't like us fighting all the time Po," Tigress said, "But why are you having us do this? I don't see how this would stop our fighting. Not that I start it."

"What? Is this suppose to be a kind of exercise where we go on a mission to find out that we're not as different as we think we are?" Tai-Lung joked.

"No," Po plainly said.

"Then what?" They all asked.

"You are to deliver a letter," Po instructed. "That's it."

"And what do you expect to happen?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Simple. I know for a fact that Tai-Lung will be too confused to expect it when the mission is completed, and Tigress will be so upset that she won't have time to argue with you," Po said plainly.

"And you know that for sure."

"Trust me. I know," Po sighed. Just as confused as they came in, the three of them left with Zeng in tow. "That takes care of that."

"I still don't understand why sending a letter will change their view of each other?" Shifu said to Po.

"It won't," Po sighed. "It will just distract them. At least for Tigress."

"Who was it sent to?" Shifu asked. Meanwhile, Tai-Lung and Tigress were arguing all the way to the Jing. Monkey saw that Zeng was completely unaffected by the two felines' squabble.

"Zeng, how can you put up with something like that?" Monkey asked him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Zeng asked, pulling a cotton ball out of his ear.

"Nevermind," Monkey muttered, grumbling that he didn't think of a similar idea as they entered Jing. The village was small and Zeng seemed to know where he was going. The duck went to a small house and knocked on it. Tai-Lung, Tigress, and Monkey were shocked to see a pretty female lynx about Po's age.

"Mrs. Tiaoqing?" Zeng asked.

"Yes?"

"We have a message from Master Po," Zeng said, presenting the scroll to her. Tiaoqing's eyes lit up.

"Aw, my cuddle bear messaged me," Tiaoqing smiled.

"'Cuddle bear'?" Tai-Lung asked curiously.

"Who are you?"

"We're friends of Po. We were... instructed to keep the messenger here safe," Tai-Lung explained.

"Oh, well, Po and I used to date each other when we were younger. We had to separate when we moved," Tiaoqing said reading the scroll. "Aw, that's so sweet. Unfortunately, I can't come this time, but tell Po that I'll come by next week, okay?"

"Of course," Zeng bowed as she closed the door. Tai-Lung was... confused. Po sent them to his ex's house? Did he... want to meet up with her again? Tai-Lung looked at Tigress. She seemed shocked as well, but then as they walked back, her face seemed to get more and more upset. Tai-Lung didn't dare ask. He knew why.

"Wow, Po was right," Monkey muttered to himself, noticing the silence between them.

* * *

"Your ex? Why?" Shifu asked the panda.

"Tai-Lung and Tigress have been interested in my life for some odd reason. Anything that isn't... predictable, in their mind, is something really shocking."

"How do you know that Tigress would be upset?" Shifu asked.

"Tigress and I have always been close and I didn't tell her about this person. She might feel left out. Plus, she always gets a little... miffed when I'm around pretty women. I don't understand why, but that's just what I've noticed," Po explained. Shifu sighed. He knew why Tigress acted that way, but he was surprised that Po didn't understand. Though the plan he had was brilliant, the panda was still clueless. Just then, the four returned to the Jade Palace. "You're back. Did you give the message?"

"Yes, we... did," Tai-Lung reported. There was an eerie silence.

"I'll... go train," Tigress blankly said. Her walk was staggered a bit. Po could tell she was upset.

"Well, Tai-Lung. Was I right?" Po asked the snow leopard.

"You were... Um... but... if you knew that Tigress was going to be upset-"

"When you're trying to keep the peace, you have to make sacrifices," Po sighed.

"Do you... plan to get back with her?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Tiaoqing? No, but... I knew that something like this would distract you two from fighting each other. Especially, Tigress. If I can distract one of you, I've stopped the fighting," Po replied.

"But... Tigress is still upset."

"Yeah, I knew she would. I have no idea why, but she's always been like that when I'm around pretty girls," Po shrugged. "I'll just have to live with it." Po kept writing on the desk as Tai-Lung left him. He went in search of Tigress, who was murdering the training equipment.

"You know, I don't get you."

"Go away!"

"No! Listen to what I have to say," Tai-Lung said defiantly as he bravely walked towards her. "You know he has feelings for you. Why not just grab his face and kiss him?"

"WHAT!?" Tigress exclaimed. "I don't-"

"Tigress!" Tai-Lung shouted. He took a breath. "I'm not talking to you as some jerk that came from the spirit realm to haunt your dreams of success or pleasing the red panda. I'm coming to you as a brother worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me?"

"Because I know what it's like to have missed opportunities," Tai-Lung sighed. That caught Tigress's attention. "There were many chances that Oogway gave me not to turn the way I went. But I was too ambitious in my pursuit and missed the chances. If I did, I wouldn't be the person I am now: the self-centered menace that terrorizes you all the time," Tai-Lung sincerely said. "And I don't want you to miss your opportunity to get something that I'm... way too old for. Love." Tigress sighed as she leaned her back on one of the training dummies. "And to have a panda as your little plush toy." Tigress actually chuckled a bit at the joke.

"I can't just come out and just say... I like him."

"Okay, then just say you love him," Tai-Lung proposed. Before Tigress could correct him, Tai-Lung added, "Liking someone doesn't include taking a cannonball for them. Liking someone doesn't mean you tell them your deepest dreams and ambitions."

"How do you know that?" Tigress quickly accused.

"I don't. I can just see you two and know," Tai-Lung said, "Why are you hesitant about this?"

"I..." Tigress couldn't answer.

"I'm not saying that you're weak or anything, but... are you scared?"

"You saw the woman. Po obviously has more options than me," Tigress sighed.

"Then take the chance," Tai-Lung encouraged. "Don't throw away your shot at this. Po's not going to get back with Tiaoqing, but what about someone else? Tigress, at least try. Don't be afraid of anything. Not rejection, not Shifu, not Mr. Ping's aggressive hugging and overjoying about finally having grandkids," Tigress laughed, "And definitely don't be afraid of failing." Tigress breathed in bravely.

"Where's Po?"

* * *

Po was in his room trying to figure out how to get Tigress to calm down a bit. He still didn't know why she was like this and it was hard to find a way to calm her down. Just then, he heard a knock and looked at the door to see the person on his mind. "Tigress! Hey, I should have told you about-"

"No need. You have a right to keep your personal things private."

"Oh, okay," Po replied. "And I'm sorry that I did that. I just wanted you guys to stop fighting."

"I understand," Tigress sighed. The fact that Po would pull a stunt like that also hurt Tigress as well, but it did show how far he was willing to go to stop fighting. The spat between the two felines really did get out of hand. "While getting used to Tai-Lung will be a journey, I think I can find a way through him."

"That doesn't involve punching through his stomach?" Po asked. Tigress smiled.

"No, it doesn't involve that," Tigress replied. Po sighed in relief. "Po, were you thinking of getting back in touch with that girl?"

"No, I just wanted to distract you guys for a moment. You guys seemed to be interested in my life, so I used that," Po confessed.

"Oh. Do you have anyone you ARE interested in?" She asked cautiously. Po was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll really like me. Not now at least," Po muttered. Tigress had to chance it.

"Po?" Tigress called, standing right in front of him. She was struggling to get the words out and then she thought about what Tai said. "Oh, what the heck?" Tigress grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Po simply stood like a stiff stone. He slowly began to register what was going on and began to slowly kiss back. It wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around her waist, delicately rubbing her slim slides. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck, chuffing happily at his receptivity. Her tongue licked at his lips, asking for entrance. Po happily gave it to her, letting her dominant tongue fight his, taking his breath away in the process. Po could feel her tail wrap around his leg, further ensuring that he didn't leave. Tigress slowly pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva attaching them. Lightly brushing it away, Tigress smiled at Po's confusion. "No, you're not dreaming. I did kiss you, and I do... I do love you."

"Oh," Po said, then suddenly realizing why Tigress got upset of all the girls in his life. "Oh! Oh Tigress, I'm so sorry. If I knew sooner, I wouldn't have done what I did with Tiaoqing and you guys. I'm sorry. I love you, too." Tigress smiled greatly as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

Suddenly, "Achoo!" Po exclaimed, sneezing away from her.

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry, it's just one sneeze," Po promised.

Three days later.

The snarky and smug snow leopard came into the sick Tigress's room with a happy smug grin on his face. Tigress grumbled. "Well, it's good to see you're resting up."

"Shut up and give me my tea," Tigress mumbled, sneezing as well.

"Well, at least I have proof that you grabbed the panda's face," Tai-Lung laughed. Tigress rolled her eyes. "But do you regret your decision?"

"No," She begrudgingly replied. Tai-Lung smiled.

"That's all I care about," Tai-Lung chuckled. "Now eat up. After this, I have to treat Po and I don't think he'll leave anything for anyone else."

"Thank you, Tai-Lung."

"What are siblings for?"

"Maybe someday I'll find you a lover," Tigress smirked. Tai-Lung laughed.

"That will be the day," Tai-Lung chuckled.

 **The End**


End file.
